sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Astin
| birth_place = Santa Monica, California, U.S. | education = Los Angeles Valley College University of California, Los Angeles | occupation = Actor, voice actor, director, producer | years_active = 1980–present | spouse = | children = 3 | parents = Patty Duke John Astin | relatives = Mackenzie Astin | website = }} Sean Patrick Astin (né Duke; born February 25, 1971) is an American actor, voice actor, director and producer. His notable acting roles include Samwise Gamgee in ''The Lord of the Rings'' trilogy (2001–2003), Mikey Walsh in The Goonies (1985), Daniel "Rudy" Ruettiger in Rudy (1993), and Bob Newby in the second season of Stranger Things (2017). Early life Astin was born in Santa Monica, California, the son of actress Patty Duke (1946–2016)."Astin, Sean (Patrick), Encyclopedia.com; retrieved March 15, 2015."Personal Biography", seanastin.com; retrieved March 15, 2015. At the time, it was erroneously reported that entertainer Desi Arnaz Jr. was his biological father. When Michael Tell, a writer, music promoter and publisher of the newspaper The Las Vegas Israelite, came to sublet her apartment and offered to marry her as a way out of the scandal, Duke agreed. The marriage lasted only 13 days in 1970, and ended long before Astin was born. On August 5, 1972, Duke married actor John Astin, after having been in a relationship with him for two years. When the wedding guests were invited to speak, 18-month-old Sean looked at John and cried, "Daddy!", to which the Episcopal priest performing the ceremony remarked, "Well, that about does it!"Armstrong, Lois (October 17, 1977). "For Taming Precocious Patty Duke, John Astin Is a Miracle Worker". People. Vol. 8, No. 16 Astin subsequently adopted Sean. In 1973, Duke gave birth to Astin's brother, Mackenzie Astin, who also became an actor. Duke and John Astin divorced in 1985."Patty Duke Biography". Bio.. Retrieved March 15, 2015. Duke married Mike Pearce in 1986, and they adopted a son, Kevin, in 1989. When Astin was 14, Duke told him that Arnaz was his father, and the two developed a relationship. However, in his mid-20s, Astin met a relative of Michael Tell who suggested they were related. Sean set out to find the truth about his biological father, and underwent genetic tests which showed Tell was his biological father. Astin has maintained close relationships with all three, saying, "Desi Arnaz Jr. loves me, and I love him. We are so close...Science tells me...that he's not my biological father. Science tells me that Mike Tell is." Astin considers John his father, as John was the one who raised him. Astin is also close to his stepfather, Mike Pearce, saying, "I can call any of them on the phone any time I want to," says Sean. "John, Desi, Mike or Papa Mike...my four dads." Astin is of German and Irish ancestry through his mother, and Austrian-Jewish and Polish-Jewish through his biological father. "Heritage of Beatrice Goldstein Michael Tell's mother)" United States Census. www.familysearch.com Published April 14–15, 1930. Accessed October 18, 2017. He attended Catholic school and later became a Protestant, attending a Presbyterian church in Bel Air, Los Angeles. Astin attended the Crossroads High School for the Arts and undertook master classes at the Stella Adler Conservatory in Los Angeles. He graduated from UCLA with a B.A. in History and English (American literature and culture). An alumnus of Los Angeles Valley College, Astin served on the school's board of directors of the Patrons Association and the Arts Council. Career Early career Astin's first acting role was in a 1981 television movie titled Please Don't Hit Me, Mom, in which he played an 8-year-old child with an abusive mother (portrayed by his real-life mother Patty Duke). He made his film debut at age 13 as Mikey in The Goonies (1985). After The Goonies, Astin appeared in several more films, including the Disney made-for-TV movie, The B.R.A.T. Patrol, opposite Nia Long, Tim Thomerson and Brian Keith; Like Father Like Son (1987); White Water Summer with Kevin Bacon (1987), The War of the Roses (1989); the World War II film Memphis Belle (1990); Toy Soldiers (1991); Encino Man (1992); and the college football biopic Rudy (1993), about the life-changing struggles and rewards of the titular character, Daniel Ruettiger. In 1994, Astin directed and co-produced (with his wife, Christine Astin) the short film Kangaroo Court, which received an Academy Award nomination for Best Live Action Short Film. Astin continued to appear in films throughout the 1990s, including the Showtime science fiction film Harrison Bergeron (1995), the Gulf War film Courage Under Fire (1996), and the Warren Beatty political satire Bulworth (1998). ''The Lord of the Rings'' In the early 2000s, Astin played Samwise Gamgee in Peter Jackson's ''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy, consisting of ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' (2001), ''The Two Towers'' (2002), and ''The Return of the King'' (2003). Many awards were bestowed upon the trilogy, particularly its final installment, which earned eleven (11) Academy Awards, including Best Picture. Astin received seven award nominations for his own performance, and won five, including the Saturn Award, the Sierra Award, the Seattle Film Critics Award, and the Utah Film Critics Award (all for Best Supporting Actor), and the Visual Effects Society Award for Outstanding Performance by a Male or Female in an Effects Film. The Return of the King cast as an ensemble received awards from the National Board of Review of Motion Pictures, the Screen Actors Guild, the Broadcast Film Critics Association, and received a Gold Derby Award. Throughout the filming process, Astin became close friends with several cast members, and became particularly good friends with costar Elijah Wood. Astin's daughter, Alexandra, is in the closing scene of The Return of the King. She plays his onscreen daughter, Elanor Gamgee, who runs out to him as he returns from the harbor (where he said goodbye to Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf). While working on The Lord of the Rings, Astin persuaded a number of fellow cast and crew members, including director Peter Jackson, to assist him in making his second short film, The Long and Short of It. The film, which takes place on a street in Wellington, New Zealand, premiered at the 2003 Sundance Film Festival and can be found on the DVD for ''The Two Towers'', along with a "making of" video. In 2004, Astin released There and Back Again ( ), a memoir (co-written with Joe Layden) of his film career with emphasis on his experiences during production of ''The Lord of the Rings'' trilogy. The title is derived from the title of J. R. R. Tolkien's novel The Hobbit, as well as the fictional book written by Bilbo Baggins in The Lord of the Rings. Post-''Lord of the Rings'' , 2009]] Since Lord of the Rings, Astin has continued to work in film and television. His film roles have included the Adam Sandler comedies 50 First Dates and Click. Astin played the role of Malibu High School principal Mike Matthews in the movie Smile. In television, Astin guest-starred as Lynn McGill throughout the fifth season of the Fox drama 24. He also appeared in the made-for-TV films Hercules and The Colour of Magic and in episodes of Monk, Las Vegas, My Name is Earl (in which he parodied his 1993 film Rudy with co-stars Charles S. Dutton and Chelcie Ross), and Law & Order, among other shows. He directed a 2003 episode of the TV series Angel, titled "Soulless". He played the enigmatic Mr. Smith on the second season of the Showtime series ''Jeremiah''. Astin's career has also expanded to include voice-over roles. He narrated the American version of the Animal Planet series Meerkat Manor, and voices the title character in the animated Disney Channel series Special Agent Oso. His other voice work includes Balto III: Wings of Change, in which he voiced Kodi, a teenage husky who is the son of the titular character, and the video game Kingdom Hearts, in the latter of which he provided the voice of Hercules, replacing actor Tate Donovan, who was unavailable but would return for Kingdom Hearts II. Astin voiced Raphael in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series on Nickelodeon, which premiered on September 29, 2012. In 2010, he joined the Stella Adler Los Angeles Theatre Collective acting company. He and his wife, Christine, are making a movie based on Lois Lowry's Newbery Medal-winning novel Number the Stars. Astin portrays the role of Matthew in The Truth & Life Dramatized audio New Testament Bible, a 22-hour, celebrity-voiced, fully dramatized audio version of the New Testament, which uses the RSV-CE. In March 2012, Astin played a cosmetic surgeon named Takin Mastuhmik in a fake movie trailer entitled Boobathon which appeared on Funny or Die. In March 2014, Astin played a soldier in Boys of Abu Ghraib, a military thriller inspired by the events that made worldwide news in 2004. In June of that year, he began playing the role of Jim Kent on the FX drama The Strain. In October 2015, Astin played Hank Erwin in Woodlawn, a story about how a high school football team overcame its problems through following Jesus. In 2017, Astin played the role of Bob Newby in the season two of the Netflix series Stranger Things. Personal life Astin married Christine Harrell on July 11, 1992. They have three daughters: Alexandra (born November 27, 1996), Elizabeth (born August 6, 2002), and Isabella (born July 22, 2005), all having the middle name Louise."Personal Biography", seanastin.com; retrieved December 26, 2016. His wife held the Miss Indiana Teen USA title in 1984. Alexandra had a small cameo role in Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King as Elanor Gardner, Astin's character's daughter, and appears in Bad Kids of Crestview Academy as Ethel Balducci. Astin has a tattoo on his ankle of the word "nine" written with the Tengwar script, commemorating his Lord of the Rings involvement and his character's membership in the ''Fellowship of the Ring''. Seven of the eight other actors (Elijah Wood, Sean Bean, Billy Boyd, Ian McKellen, Dominic Monaghan, Viggo Mortensen and Orlando Bloom) all have the same tattoo. John Rhys-Davies' stunt double, Brett Beattie, has the tattoo as well. In an August 2013 interview, Astin said he was Lutheran, having been "baptized in my wife's Lutheran church". In January 2015, Astin completed the Dopey Challenge at the Walt Disney World Resort which involves running a 5k, 10k, half marathon and full marathon on four consecutive days. On October 10, 2015, Astin competed in the 2015 Ironman World Championship in Kailua Kona, Hawaii. Wearing number 143, Astin finished the race in a time of 15:30:31. Political support During the 2004 United States presidential election, Astin backed Senator John Kerry and participated in Kerry's campaign rally in Portland, Oregon, as the opening speaker. In the 2008 presidential election, Astin lent his support to then-Senator Hillary Clinton for the first of her two Presidential campaigns and made multiple campaign appearances on her behalf, including joining Clinton's daughter, Chelsea, at some stops. Astin served as the campaign manager for Democrat Dan Adler, a businessman friend in the entertainment industry, for California's 36th congressional district special election, 2011. In the 2016 presidential election, Astin campaigned for Hillary Clinton in Iowa, Nebraska and Wisconsin. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References Further reading * Dye, David. Child and Youth Actors: Filmography of Their Entire Careers, 1914–1985. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Co., 1988, p. 7. * Holmstrom, John. The Moving Picture Boy: An International Encyclopaedia from 1895 to 1995. Norwich, Michael Russell, 1996, pp. 385–386. External links * * * }} Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American child models Category:American film producers Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American Presbyterians Category:Crossroads School alumni Category:Los Angeles Valley College people Category:Male actors from Santa Monica, California Category:Male actors of German descent Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Film directors from Los Angeles